Supernatural: The Musical
by DOCTORMERLOCK
Summary: Dean, Sam, Cas, Songs, dancing maybe another Apocalypse, a girl with powers, some people in hell, craziness wound up in a nice little ball!


**Supernatural: The Musical**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or anything from Supernatural. I also make no profit from this Musical! **

**Author's note: Just a little idea I came up with. So here we go! Tell me if you want me to carry on. I'm also in the middle of writing the next part of my Star Trek story so my update might be a while.**

Heaven, a club in Michigan, a club in a small town called Hell. It's quite ironic really. Heaven in Hell. Yeah that's what Dean thought too as he parked the Impala outside the club. Heaven was crowded. Everyone was buying drinks, hitting on the pole-dancing girls but most of them watched the stage in the centre of the room. Some lights dimmed and the spotlight hit the stage. On stage there was a girl, around 19/20, black sleek hair that fell down too her waist, wearing a short red dress, a very short red dress. Behind her, stood a drummer and a hipster dude playing a guitar. Dean stared at her, as Sam came up behind him. Sam took one look at his brother, sighed and walked to the bar, ordering two beers, for them. Dean finally came and sat beside him, not taking his eyes off the girl once. "Hello HEAVEN!" She yelled into the microphone she was holding. Everyone screamed and yelled. She was a singer Dean realised as the music of her song started to play.

**MAYBE**

_Maybe I'm a dreamer  
Maybe I'm misunderstood  
Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should  
Maybe I'm crazy  
(Maybe I'm crazy)  
Maybe I'm the only one  
(Maybe I'm the only one)  
Maybe I'm just out of touch  
Maybe I've just had enough_  
-

As she sang, everyone watched. She must be popular here Dean said to Sam, as he took a sip of his beer. "You think?" Sam replied, sarcastically. He knew his brother had the hots for this girl. Typical Dean…

Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To want to live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
maybe it's time to change,

A guy walked on stage as the girl started walking around the crowd, dancing to the music that she was singing to. "JACE! JACE!" some drunk girls, who were dancing near Dean and Sam, yelled, pointing to the stage. So that was the guy's name. Jace. He started singing the next part as the girl moved around, flirting with some of the crowd…

Jace: Maybe it's hopeless  
The girl: (Maybe it's hopeless)  
Jace: Maybe I should just give up  
The girl: (Maybe I should just give up)  
Jace: What if I can't trust myself?  
What if I just need some help?

The girl looked across in Dean's direction and gave him a small _flirtatious wink before she made her way back up the stage to Jace as they both sang…_

Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
maybe it's time to change

The girl passed her microphone to Jace as he threw an electric guitar up into the air above the girl. She caught it perfectly, slinging the strap over her shoulder and started to play expertly in time to the music. After the instrumental had finished, Jace and the girl started to sing again.

And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try

And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
maybe it's time to change  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
maybe it's time to change

As the song finished, most of the crowd cheered while Dean and Sam clapped silently at the bar. The girl and Jace hugged before turning away and mingling with the crowd. As Dean got up from the bar, holding his beer, the girl from the stage crashed into him, making him spill his beer down his shirt. Damn, she looked ever hotter close up, Dean Thought as she turned to face him. "Omg, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" she said turning to Dean, "Here let my buy you another beer." She took the empty bottle and passed it to the bartender Ernie. "Hey, Ernie, give me two beers" She said turning to face him. "On the house!" Ernie said as he passed her the beers. "Thanks" Dean said as he took one bottle from her hands. "That was um… that was an amazing performance you did." Dean said, grinning at her. Behind her Sam sat silently in hysterics. His brother, the cool, smooth Dean Winchester was lost for words. Suddenly the girl was pushed off the seat and Jace picked Dean up by the collar of his jacket. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Jace said, spitting in Dean's face. "Hey, I was just talking to an amazing girl, who really shouldn't be stuck with the likes of you!" Dean retaliated. "That's enough Jace!" The girl shouted, pulling on Jace's am making him drop Dean. Jace swung his arm back and hit her in the side of the face. "Hey, don't touch her!" Dean yelled. Suddenly all Dean could feel was Jace's fist in his face as he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Struggling to get up, Dean saw Sam throwing Jace into the bar. Jace grabbed Dean's beer bottle and smashed it over Sam's head. As Sam tried to attack back, Jace slammed his head into the bar and Sam fell next to Dean, nearly unconscious. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Everyone in the club who had been watching the fight turned to look at the girl. "I am so sick of you!" Jace said turning to punch the girl. But the girl caught his incoming fist, in one fast movement. She crushed his fist in her hand and started to push Jace, with her other hand to the door. "We are not together. We are not friends. And I am certainly not wanting to sing with you if you're gonna punch every guy I talk too because you want to live out your little fantasy with me that you've got stuck in your head. All right!" The girl yelled at Jace, pushing him out of the club, "GO HOME!" "Bitch!" Jace said walking away. "Jerk!" The girl yelled after him. She closed the doors and walked back over to Dean and Sam. Everyone else, seeing that the fight was over started dancing and chatting again. "You all right?" She asked Dean and Sam helping them both up. "Yeah, we'll be fine." "Look… I hate to say it, but you better go, because Jace will be back tonight and he'll be looking for revenge." The girl said, studying Dean's eyes. Dean saw her looking. "What's wrong?" He said, noticing her puzzled expression. "Nothing… it's just that I feel like I remember you from somewhere, but I can't remember where." She replied, looking away. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Sam stepped forward and said, "We better go." "Yeah… Thanks for the beer." Dean added as they walked out of the club.

Outside, Dean and Sam walked slowly to the Impala. Suddenly they heard a piercing scream coming from behind the bar. Dean and Sam grabbed their guns and walked slowly around. On the ground was Jace's body, beaten, bloodied and ripped to shreds. "Well he's definitely dead!" Dean said walking up to the body, "What do you think did it?" Sam looked around and spotted something moving in the shadows. "Dean behind you!" Sam yelled as he and his brother fired their guns and the figure which had jumped out and started running straight for Dean. The figure quickly dodged both bullets and threw Dean into a wall. Sam fired a few more shots before another figure came up behind him and started strangling him. Sam struggled for a few seconds before fading into unconsciousness. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled reaching for his gun. But before he had time to fire, the demon was thrown through the air by the girl from the club. "Watch out! They're…" Dean yelled to her as the other one appeared behind her. "Demon's. I know!" She grabbed the demons and like magic her hand set on fire burning a hole through the Demon's chest, killing it. The surviving demon made a run for her. She was too slow with her reactions this time as the demon cut her cheek and pushed her on top of Dean. The Demon ran for them but she made a small shield like barrier protecting them. "This won't last long! Shoot it!" The girl yelled at Dean. As Dean fired the gun, the demon disappeared. Deciding it was safe; the girl dropped the shield and got up scanning her surroundings. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, getting up off the ground. The girl looked at him, thinking do I tell him or not. But somehow she felt she could tell them. She still seemed to remember Dean's green eyes from somewhere, they were trusting. "The name's Sasha" she said, smiling. "And I better get back to the club" she added. "See you around… Dean Winchester" Sasha grinned and ran off. She remembered now. That was Dean Winchester and the one lying, unconscious on the ground was Sam Winchester, brothers, hunters. Sasha knew that that was not the last time that they would meet. Meanwhile, Dean looked at her, like he'd just seen a ghost. "Son of a bitch!" he said, helping Sam up and walking back to the Impala. Who the hell was she?


End file.
